A Snitch in Time
by XXthirst
Summary: The tale of a teenage Crabblesnitch's one crazy night.


**A Snitch In Time**

**Bully is a product of Rockstar Games. I do not make money off of this.**

**Rated T for having slightly more mature content than the game.**

**Italics with quotations stand for thoughts.**

**July, 1966**

A groovy party at Mr and Mrs Anderson's residence was attended by nearly every popular student from Bullworth. Their son was hosting the event without their knowledge while they were away for the weekend. In the living room, amongst the dancing boys and girls, was a young Crabblesnitch, his awkward teenage body refusing to move in sync with the Monkees. His female friend, Linda Galloway, danced with him.

She gushed in her Lauren Bacall like voice " Doesn't Danny host the best parties? They're a real gas" .

" This is my first party ever".

" I know that. It's because you're kind of dork". Linda wasn't the most polite. But not completely mean. " Don't take it personally, I'm not 'most popular' girl of the year. I'm only here because I'm a friend of Elliot's and you're here because your a friend of ours".

" Where is he anyway?".

" Don't know. He'll turn up, Snitch".

He didn't actually like the nick name 'Snitch', but everyone kept calling him that, so he gave up on correcting them. He wondered if they even remembered that his first name was-

" Come on Snitch, keep with the beat ".

" I'm not a great dancer".

" You dance like a store mannequin" . It was true, he limbs were stiff as a mannequin's. He was also trying to divert his attention away from Linda's generously sized bosom. She and her six foot five jock boyfriend made it clear, long ago, that they were on a ' friends only' basis. He stopped dancing suddenly, his taste buds craving chips and pop. He muttered an ' I'll be back ' and headed to the snack table. Someone grabbed his suit jacket sleeve. He came face to face with Edna. It was the first time he'd ever seen a girl smoke a cigar.

" Snitch! Didn't think you'd be here, what's the deal?".

" I know some people". Maybe that would get her to stop talking to him.

" Hey, me too. And I brought my dad's booze, ha, ha, ha!". He slowly inched away, hoping she wouldn't notice. She thankfully didn't, having become preoccupied with downing a whole bottle of liquor. Frankly, Edna didn't look all that terribly bad. Not if she was the only chick in the room. Great. Now he was rambling in his thoughts. Crabblesnitch had this bad habit of talking to himself for long periods of time. At least he didn't do it out loud anymore.

He looked down at his suit jacket sleeve and regretted ever buying it. Funny, the orange checkered suit looked and fit better in the store. Maybe he just didn't notice at the time that the sleeves were far above his wrists. It was the cheapest one in the store though. He understood why now. He would've bought a nicer one had he the money for it. His family certainly wasn't poor. No where near rich, but not middle class. He decided on lower upper middle class. They weren't extremely well off, but better off than they used to be...

"Hey Snitch!". Elliot's large brown hand slapped Snitch on the back, causing him to lurch forward.

" Ouch. Hey Elliot". Elliot Williams was one of four black students at Bullworth. Snitch remembered just a few years ago, blacks weren't even allowed at the school. He thought that was stupid, if he ran Bullworth, he wouldn't have dumb rules like that-

" Snitch. Snitch man, I know you can hear me". He awoke from his trance to see Elliot snapping his fingers in his face. This sort of thing happened a lot. " Wassup with you? You were staring off into space again. You're not smoking ' herb 'or something are you?"

" Huh? No! ".

" I was only kidding ,Snitch. Anyway, notice anything different?".

" Umm...not really".

" I finally got my cast off!".

" Oh...oh! Yeah, that's cool!". Crabblesnitch was a bright young kid, but not very observant. He could easily miss something right in front of his face. And he had been blacking out quite frequently as of lately. Perhaps, he thought, his parents should consult a doctor...

He saw Linda dragging the school tattle tale, Greta Peabody, by the wrist. The two were friends, but Linda seemed to be more of the boss of the friendship.

" Oooh, why did I come? Mother would be furious if she knew! If I see one person doing anything illegal, I'm calling the police right away!". And she would've too. Good thing she hadn't seen Edna with her liquor.

" Don't wig out, it's just your run of the mill party. If you're so worried, we'll boogie on out of here if things get too hairy ". It wasn't exactly run mill. It was a seniors party and there only four ways to get invited if you weren't a senior.

1. Were popular and/or cool.

2. Knew someone who was popular and/or cool.

3. Were on the football, swim or track team.

4. Had booze.

Despite being only being a freshman, Elliot was popular with everyone, but he didn't act like a popular kid. Linda was dating one of the defensive guards_._ Snitch and Greta were only there because they knew the other two.

" You should really be resting at home, you were throwing up all last week". Snitch couldn't remember her being sick, but then again, he couldn't even remember what happened yesterday.

" Well , I'm fine now, so whatever. Snitch, wanna do some more dancing? This is my favorite Beatles song, it''s so far out! "

" Maybe later, I'm going to be in the kitchen".

" Suit yourself, Snitch".

Snitch watched the three disappear into the living room and headed for the kitchen. It was almost empty ,save for perhaps three or four people. He saw a tea kettle on the stove and check the handle. It was still warm. The thought of making coffee crossed his mind, but he couldn't stand the taste. On the counter was a jar labeled ' Earl Grey Tea '. Hmm, he had never has tea before, couldn't hurt to try some. He took a strainer from a drawer and sprinkled in the tea leafs. Next, he set the strainer a top a cup, poured the hot water over it, took the strainer off after a moment and stirred in sugar.

Snitch was in heaven upon his first sip. He didn't need coffee, soda pop or booze. Tea was now his drink of choice. He returned to the living room, tea in hand, to join his friends. The already noisy party had become even noisier since the arrival of the football team and some twenty somethings mixed in with them. Elliot was chatting it up some of the track team, Linda was doing the Twist and Greta stood scowling at all the boys. He continued to drink his tea, lost in it's aroma. He had heard the hippies at Brat-Hog Academy drank tea a lot, only with 'extra' ingredients. Maybe he could get tea from them, just without anything weird in it. He wasn't going to tell his parents about it, they hated hippies, especially his father. 'Lay about freaks' he called them. Snitch didn't think too much about them, but perhaps he could hang out with them if he got tea out of it. Yeah, that didn't seem like too bad an idea. Maybe he could also stray them away from using 'grass'.

Elliot asked him" What'chu got there, Snitch? Tea? Really?".

" Hmm? Yeah, I found some in the kitchen. It's pretty good actually".

" Heh, that's really far out. Drinking tea at a party. You're a gone cat, Snitch".

Linda came behind Elliot and said " Wanna go down to the basement for some beer? Some older guys brought it with them".

" Underage drinking?! That's it, time to phone the police this instant!" Great yelled, stomping towards the foyer. Linda grabbed her by the sleeve.

" Don't have a cow. One beer and we'll bug out, I promise. You've never had one and neither has Snitch". Greta grudgingly agreed to try ONE beer. It was one of Linda's skills along with dancing and algebra, she could almost always get people to do what she wanted. Like the time she suggested they all go down to New Coventry at one in the morning just for kicks. That ended with them pelted with pebbles from the Greasers' sling shots.

The four teens descended down into the dimly lit basement. Most of the kids were hanging loose on the couches down there, most of them probably drunk. Linda took four beers from off a table and popped them open with a church key she brought from upstairs. They plopped onto the floor and sat in a circle. Snitch was the first to drink. He immediately spat it out . The only other alcohol he had ever had during his life time was a swig of scotch they bagged from Linda's father's liquor cabinet. That had tasted like gasoline. This tasted like urine.

" Uggh!"

" Looks like Snitch doesn't dig Beam Beer" Elliot chuckled. He took a swig of his and grimaced. " Tastes like piss, forget this".

" What? Really?". Linda drank most of her beer, she was well accustomed to alcohol. " Eh, it's not all that great, I've had better ".

Greta looked at the beer can in her hand with disgust. " Do I really have to drink this? You all just said it tastes like...like...".

" Piss? Yeah, lots of beer tastes like that. You'll get used to it. Now come on, try it " Linda insisted.

" You don't have to if you don't want to". Elliot wasn't the type to pressure people into drinking.

" Fine, one sip and that's all".

Snitch watched the eighty pound girl in awe as she chugged down half a beer. She finished with a gasp and a tiny burp.

" See? Not so bad is it, Greta? Now, like I promised, let's boogie out".

" Huh? Waztha rush? I don't wanna go juss yet ".

Half a beer and Greta was already drunk. Snitch caught the tiny chick as she staggered into his arms, upon all of them standing up. He led her over to a love seat to sit and rest.

" Sure that was a good idea, Linda?".

" I didn't think she'd get blitzed that quickly. She can sleep it off at my house, I don't want her old lady to see her like this. We'd never hear the end of it. Snitch, Elliot, you guys stay with her while I hitch us a ride. Ugh, I'm feeling sick again, I'm going to hit the bathroom first ".

Snitch felt a little queasy himself. But he did just drink piss flavored beer. He wondered if all beer tasted like that. If it did, he was going to stick with tea. Just how many flavors of tea were out there? He wanted to try them all, every flavor there was, with sugar, without sugar, creamer, no creamer...

Greta had wandered over to a group of older guys while Snitch was day dreaming about tea and Elliot was chucking the beers into a waste basket.

" Tee, hee, hee, helloooo boys. Wannaz go all'tha wayz? I'm on'tha make y'know?".

Elliot ran to retrieve her . "Greta, I really think you should stay with me and Snitch".

" Leh me go Elliot, I knooow whud I'm dooing, don wig out on meeeez ".

" Yeah, let da chick go, I'd like to get to know her a little betta..." mumbled an older kid. He had to be at least eighteen. And drunk.

" No way, she stays with me".

" You try'in ta jump bad with me? ".

" Nope. I'm just saying she's staying me and that all. Got it , dude?".

The guy backed off. He was probably too drunk to fight anyway, for he stumbled over to a corner and threw up. Some dudes laughed at him, while others were grossed out. Elliot returned Greta to her seat. Snitch was still off in his own world. He had to shove him to break him from the trance.

" Man, are you in there, Snitch?".

" Y..yeah, I'm fine, thanks".

"You weren't paying attention at all,dude. I just had to rescue Greta from a pack of dumb apes ".

" Have to fight them?".

" Nope, I pretty much defused the situation. They aren't too bad, they're just kind of loaded".

" You can tell that just by looking at them?".

" Yeah. Instinct I guess".

" You'd make a great cop ".

"Heh, heh, you think so? Officer Williams? Hmm, I do like donuts...".

They both laughed. And Snitch day dreamed of being a buddy cop team with Elliot. Officer Williams and Officer Crablesnitch. His name wasn't the catchiest. Officer Snitch? Still a little corny. But it would be real keen to be buddy cops, like that show Dragnet...

" Snitch, you wait here with Greta, I gotta use the toilet. For the love of God, don't go off to dream land ".

He sat beside her while Elliot ran up the stairs. Dream land, huh? Did he really get distracted that easily ? Was it that bad ? He just had to concentrate, that's all. Just focus. Foooccuuus. With all his might. He wasn't going to get distracted by his thoughts this time. Nope. Not again. No sir ree. No. Not at a time like this, he was going to...

Greta pressed her lips on his. Her hands were doing inappropriate things in inappropriate places. Snitch didn't know whether he enjoyed this or not. He quickly decided that it was way too weird and gently pushed her away.

" I really don't think this is a good idea".

" Oh com on Arnieeeee... ".

Oh swell. She had mistaken him for the football team captain, Arnold Burton. The heartthrob of all the girls on campus, with his long, thick mane of red hair and rock hard abs. He was a little jealous him, but then again, Arnie was kind of a creep, he constantly harassed the cheerleaders...

Greta had her hands now tangled in his hair.

" Oh golly gossssshhhh, wen did'ju get a hair cut, Arnie?".

" I'm Snitch, Greta. Snitch. Not Arnie".

" Ah, Arrrnniee, you're sug a teaseeeeee...".

She undid her bun,letting down her hair, grabbed Snitch's hand and placed it upon her chest. She was flat as a board.

" Oooh Arnieeeee, dun ju wanna...".

She slumped over and fell asleep just as Elliot was coming back down into the basement. Snitch was glad he hadn't seen all that had just occurred.

" I couldn't find Linda up there. Wonder where the hell she-".

And speak of the devil, Linda trotted down the basement steps.

" I found us a ride, guys. Jake's going to take us home".

Jacob Montrose was the lowest member of the preppy hierarchy , for he was only upper middle class. That was probably why he would even consider giving them a lift in his car. And it didn't hurt that the one asking for a lift was a fairly attractive brunette.

Jake bonded into the basement, popping open a bottle of cherry soda. He headed straight for Linda and put his arm around her.

" Hey babe, after I drop off your buddies, maybe you and I could head to-".

" I know what you're going say. No thanks" she grumbled, peeling his hand off her shoulder. " Take ALL of us to where we need to go and you can go by YOURSELF to Harrington House or wherever".

" But they won't let me in Harrington House!".

" Whatever, that's your problem. Ergh, I feel like throwing up again, let's bug out now ".

" In a minute, there's a friend of mine I'm taking with me, he said to wait...oh, there he is!".

He waved at a guy at the back of the room and yelled out his name. An older looking guy with a long scar running down the right side of his face.

" Jeff! Jeff, You ready to cut out?".

" When I'm done with my beer ".

Elliot's brow knit, staring at Jeff.

" Snitch, that dude looks like bad trouble".

" What do you mean? ".

" Dude's got to be at least in his late twenties. Too old for a party like this. I don't know, my gut tells me there's some weird things about him".

" I think you're right. He's got a strange look. Might be on hog...".

Elliot suddenly grabbed his stomach.

" Ugh, yuck, I'm not feeling so great".

Jeff walked over to the beer table and looked as though he were searching for something. He angrily banged on the table and screamed " Hey! I set four Beam Beers over here, who the f- took them?!".

All conversations ceased at that very moment. Everyone stared at Jeff.

" You all hear me?! Four f-ing beers don't just disappear!".

" Don't wig out, we'll all just look for it" someone said timidly.

Everybody walked around in every direction, searching for these four beers. Snitch crouched down by the table,peeked under the table cloth and pawed around. His hand brushed against something small and made of glass. Grabbing and taking it out from underneath, he held the object up. A glass vile filled with white powder.

" What's this?".

There were suddenly shouts and screams coming from upstairs. Someone ran down and yelled " It's the fuzz! Somebody had dope on'em and the coppers are look'in for'em! Everybody bug out!".

Snitch's whole body froze as time slowed down. Would he get arrested ? Would he go to jail? If his father found out...oh God, if he found out, there would be hell to pay. He could almost feel that paddle smacking him. Or maybe that was the feeling of someone running into him. He fell forward and the world around him became black.

.

.

.

.

**Yes, there we go. This was originally going to be one chapter, but it's kind of long and taking me forever to write, so two separate chapters it is. I did my best to research the 1960s. Please correct me if there are any errors.  
**

**And just so you know, this is the closest I'll ever come to writing a lemon or whatever those are called. -XX-THIRST.**


End file.
